TRES DESEOS PARA NAVIDAD::
by ahza77
Summary: DONDE tAKAO PIDE TRES DECEOS EN SU CUMPLEAÑOS SUPUESTAMENTE EL 1 DE DICIEMBRE, Y PIDE TRES EN ESPECIAL, SE TIENEN QUE HACER REALIDAD ANTES DE NAVIDAD, ¿SE CUMPLIRAN PARA NAVIDAD?(BESOS DEJEN REW), (YAOI)
1. Default Chapter

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

TRES DESEOS PARA NAVIDAD

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

PROLOGO ::EL CUMPLEAÑOS::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_solo e de pedir tres cosas, que de mi corazón afloran"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les guste el capi y la historia este es mi especial de navidad, como saben yo altero las cosas así que sin sorpresas o dudas que ni acaso va, pero claro me encanta que mis lectoras me aprecian tanto, les deseo lo mejor y les repito manden Rew, un mega beso y le dedico mi especial a la persona que mas amo en el mundo, a mi family de , a mi hija también y espero que les guste, jeje, disfruten de este especial.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

el era el primer día de navidad, un día especial, muy especial para un chico en especial, un moreno llamado Takao, pero seguramente se preguntaran ¿y que tiene de especial?, pues les diré que es el día de su cumple años, un cumpleaños único ya que ese día Takao cumple 15 años, un año mas, pero y seguirás insistiendo; ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?, pues os diré que es aquí en este determinado día que comienza la cuenta regresiva, para que tres deseos que Takao pidió se hagan realidad, tres deseos especiales para navidad.

Todo comenzó aquella dulce mañana el moreno despertaba perezosamente pero al darse cuanta de que día era, se levanto como pudo, con dificultan si me lo permiten decir, se metió rápido al baño y una ducha refrescante su cuerpo toco, como gacela, o mas bien como leopardo así de veloz, del baño a la habitación paso, vistió liguero solo una camiseta azul, unos pantalones negros y una chamarra roja, a mi pensar que mal viste, no enserio es lindo cuando quiere, bajo las escaleras de un brinco y enfrento la mirada dulce de su abuelo

buenos días abuelo- dijo con impaciencia Takao, que por salir ya quería

¡¡OH!!!, muchacho impaciente, tranquilo que a tu abuelo un abrazo acaso no existe- Takao se lanzo a los brazos de un brinco y se separo tan rápido que como un niño que toma un dulce y escapa tan rápido que nadie lo ve, y creedme Takao es tan rápido cuando tiene cosas mejores que hacer

nos vemos abuelo, tengo que salir rápido, nos vemos después de mis negocios arreglar- el anciano ve con una gotita dudosa al moreno partir

a que niño, espero que pase bien este día, que tristes fueron los anteriores, si tan solo Hitoshi estuviera aquí, si tan solo su familia estuviera aquí, a que vida del pequeño, me pregunto por que sufre tanto- se preguntaba el hombre mayor, mientras tanto un hermoso moreno disfrutaba el primer día de navidad y un cumpleaños mas, al cruzar una calle se tropezó sin querer con un rubio que pasaba igualmente deprisa

lo siento…auchhhh…me dolió…lo siento Takao…- dijo apenado el rubio tirado frente a Takao

no te disculpes, es también mi culpa, dame la mano amigo mío, que se hace tarde…- los dos chico caminaron aprisa por la calle llena de Japón, que de no ser por los vendedores el paso mas rápido y pronto al destino llegarían

por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Takao, toma que si no olvidare tu cumpleaños - dijo con dulzura el rubio vivaracho, a paso veloz se encontraron en el camino a un gentil chico felino

Ho buenos días amigos, espero que lleguemos rápido o no podremos conseguirlo, el moreno asintió al igual que un hermoso rubio que a su amigo saludo con fervor, ya no faltaba mucho solo unos cuantos pasos y un amigo mas, no falto mucho para encontrarlo junto al lugar

pensé que no vendrían- dijo con suma frialdad

lo sentimos, pero nos quedamos dormidos- el ruso dedico una dulce sonrisa, antes de por fin caminar todos juntos hacia adelante

ya comenzó?- pregunto dudoso un dulce chico de cabellos rubios

aun no, falta poco- los tres chicos tardíos siguieron al ruso frente a ellos, un paso mas, otro y otro y por fin el campo verde, la colina enorme y los sembradíos que se extendían a lo lejos, de presentaron ante ellos

es hermoso- fue lo primero que exclamo el moreno ante el hermoso paisaje que frente a ellos se extendía

tu lo eres mas- decía para sus adentros el ruso, que miraba a Takao en pose de suma admiración al cielo claro que frente a ellos se extendía

jamás, pensé poder vivir para ver algo igual o parecido- decía con enjundia aquel dulce moreno – y en mi cumpleaños…-

…tres….dos….- se escuchaba gritar a la gente y todos dirigieron su mirada al cielo –uno….cero…- el cielo se comenzó a oscurecer, y en el cielo hermosas estrellas caían, una danza de bellos Ángeles que caían del cielo, deslumbraban la pupila del moreno, quien embelezado pedía que eso jamás terminara, que aquella dulce lluvia de estrellas, perdurara, que sobreviviera a la dura caída, que se levantaran y volvieran a caer, pero tan solo pasaron treinta minutos y la danza termino haciendo que un moreno se entristeciera

duro tan poco…- se reprochaba

pero fue hermoso…- los chicos asintieron y nuevamente su marcha reemprendieron, pero en eso el moreno algo en el piso deslumbro, se separo de los chicos y a paso seguro se acerco, era una roca muy brillante, de eterno color dorado, la tomo entre sus manos y la oculto del ojo humano, no la mostraría a nadie, era un regalo que el cielo le envió, tal vez pero de su mano no saldría, al menos ese día, llegaron a la casa de Takao y el hambriento les sorprendió

FELICIDADES!!!!,- se escucho en un grito uniso, la mayoría de los amigos estaba reunidos, no todos pero alguno, todos se comenzaron acercar al moreno, tanto rubios como chicos de cabellos rojizo, castaño, verdes y de mil colores mas, todos con el mismo dulce mensaje

Felicidades Takao, que cumplas mucho mas- decía la mayoría, pero lo que entristeció a Takao era que ni su hermano, ni su padre estaban, Takao bajo la miraba con suma decepción, al ver eso el ruso coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Takao

No estés triste- dijo con un dejo de dulzura en su ya fría voz, Takao sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y calor le daban

Gracias Kai…- dijo con dulzura un sonrojado moreno, el ruso volvió a su semblante helado, ya que nadie mas le importaba que ese Takao, pero claro Takao no es listo y despistado, así que volvió al encuentro de sus amigos y su abuelo, después de varias horas de suma diversión por fin llego la hora de partir el pastel, donde tres velas se deslumbraban, y eso a Takao asombro –por que tan pocas abuelo….- el anciano animoso contesto

Es para que pidas tres deseos, es por que hoy es un día especial, dicen los expertos que se pueden hacer realidad- el moreno emocionado en tres dulces deseos pensó

Ya los tengo…-dijo ánimos y las velas soplo, todos aplaudieron, otros tantos al moreno empujaron y de pastel embarraron, las fotos se multiplicaron y los gestos de amistad jamás se olvidaron, ya era de noche y la música sonaba, Takao solo estaba y la mayoría de los chicos bailaban, tanto con chicas; como chicos se divisaban, en eso una dura voz se escucho

¿quieres bailar conmigo?- el moreno se sonrojo

si…- alcanzo a decir Takao, tomo la mano de Kai y a la pista se lanzo, la tonada era lenta y románica, perfecta para la ocasión, los dos se abrazaron y Takao pensó – esto es lo mejor de la fiesta aparte de los regalos y los amigos…- Takao disfruto el resto de la noche en brazos de aquel chico que tanto amaba pero, e insistía, en que Kai nada sabia, mañana seria un día nuevo pero hoy; estaba con Kai.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les aya gustado, creo serán como otros tres capis, y culminara el día de navidad, tal vez el 24, tal vez el 25, pero esos días concluirá, espero les aya gustado, y manden Rew si así fue, un mega beso y gracias por decirme guapa, jeje, nos leemos dulces niñas las cuales aprecio

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	2. mi primer deseo es::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

TRES DESEOS PARA NAVIDAD

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**Primer capitulo:**

_Mi 1er, deseo es…_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les guste el capi, mañana espero terminar el otro y el día siguiente el otro, por cierto feliz navidad, les aprecio, un mega beso a la persona que amo.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

aquella mañana de frió invierno el moreno despertaba con perecida, olfateo el ambiente; olía a comida, refrescos y por rincones a licor, en su habitación el rubio Max, se quedo, también un castaño pequeño que la cruda dura le llego, también un lindo chico felino, que dormía acurrucado entre los dos, y por ultimo un ruso gruñón, que lucia mejor que cualquier otro, era dos de diciembre y la fiesta apenas comenzaba, el moreno fue el ultimo en levantarse, y sus amigos no le querían importunar, pero cuando por fin el milagro se hizo de un brinco la cama dejo

mmmmmm…..ahhhhh…tengo hambre…- decía mientras olía el rico olor que venia de la parte baja, mas especifico la cocina, Takao se levanto de un brinco y en segundo se encontraba en el primer piso, se sentó en la mesa impaciente- dame de comer abuelo…- dijo con una gran sonrisa el moreno

¿Qué son esos modales Takao, por favor da los buenos días a tus amigos, acaso crees que siguen dormidos, jeje, a que nieto mío…- lo decía al ver como Takao le besa la frente a todos los presentes – bueno a comer…- el desayuno fue rápido y divertido, a pesar de regaños innecesarios

bueno ya que comí….quiero ir a pasear al centro…- pero nadie le pelo, al parecer todos tenían planes y Takao sin entender hablo- que pasa, por que tanto cuchicheo, que no ven que al rey no se le excluye- todos giraron y al moreno miraron

lo sentimos Takao…- dijo dulcemente el rubio sonrojado-…es que tenemos unos compromisos, pero que te parece si en la noche a una fiesta vamos…- Takao dejo escapar un suspiro y miro a los otros chicos en busca de alguien, solo quedaba……no….Kai….

yo voy al centro…-dijo con fría voz, el que terminaba de comer

mmmmmmm…bueno…..esta bien vamos….- todos con cara de susto quedaron, antes de marcharse el moreno se acerco a su abuelo y le beso la frente- espero que te sientas mejor abuelo…- el hombre mayor asintió

estaré mejor no te preocupes mi niño...- Takao miro con algo de incredulidad a su abuelo

esta bien…no olvides tomar tus pastillas, OK...- el anciano asintió, el moreno y el ruso, los dos salieron y al centro se dirigieron, en el camino, ninguno de los dos hablo, asta que llegaron a su destino y Takao descubrió otra cosa, a un amigo muy cariñoso que a paso veloz se acercaba

bueno días Takao- dijo con dulzura el rubio

buenos días Miguel- el rubio le beso la mejilla ya que sabia que al ruso el moreno le gustaba, y lo reafirmo cuando Kai una cara de celos puso, y de pilón el rubio a Takao abraza frente a un ruso no muy de acuerdo con esa actitud – como esta eso de que me vas a invitar a comer- el moreno parecía un niño pequeño el cual no entendía bien

claro, o que pensabas que por nada te invite a venir- el ruso quedo helado ante aquellas palabras

un momento por eso me trajiste- el moreno le miro sonrojado

pues la verdad no…tu de todos modos ibas a venir- el ruso cayo en cuenta que en verdad eso había pasado

pero no…tu vas conmigo…- dicho esto el ruso miro con enojo al rubio

pero yo lo invite- los dos por poco se golpean si no fuera por que Takao los detuvo

chicos, por que mejor no vamos juntos, jejeje- decía el moreno con una gotita de agua aun lado (.UUU), y era de esperarse que el ambiente tenso se puso, ya que los chicos se peleaban por estar con Takao, al cual los brazos le dolían de tanto jalare, en eso el moreno quería ir al baño y sin querer los dos chicos le siguieron, y tan rápido como pudo a un privado se metió, mientras los otros dos chicos "platicaban"

así que te gusta Takao…- cuestiono el ruso

claro… me gusta y a ti…- el ruso se sonrojo por completo

s…s…sii….- lo bueno era que Takao no escuchaba nada, los dos chicos se miraron por largo rato, después de varias horas de intensa cita, los chicos caminaban ya en la noche rumbo a casa de Takao, el rubio detuvo al moreno

podemos hablar un momento a solas Takao…- el moreno asintió

Kai nos permites…te alcanzo en un rato mas…- el ruso a regañadientes acepto y se alejo, el moreno y el rubio se sentaron en una banca publica

Takao, yo quería decirte que pues me gustas…- el rubio tomo las manos de Takao entre las suyas y las beso

Yo...no se…- decía el moreno sonrojado y sorprendido, el rubio tomo la barbilla de moreno y lo beso dulcemente los labios, Takao no reacciono, pero al sentir las manos de Miguel rodearle y acercándole mas, pero el moreno sintió que no debía de hacer eso, se separo de los labios de Migue agacho la mirada

Te amo Takao…- el moreno mas que sonrojado no lo miro- ¿me das la oportunidad?- el moreno levanto el rostro y enfrento la dulce mirada

Miguel, a mi me gusta otra persona- el rubio sabia que era así, pero debía decirlo

Lo sabia Takao, yo…ya lo sabia…- el moreno se sorprendió ante aquella revelación

Pero como…como lo sabes…- el rubio volvió a tomar el rostro entre sus manos y lo beso, un beso calido, lento, único, rozando sus labios, probando el exquisita sensación, los labios se separaron, dando un choque eléctrico en todo su cuerpo

Por que…te amo de verdad…y me doy cuenta de lo que sientes…quiero que vallas con esa persona y le digas lo que sientes…y si te rechaza…ven conmigo y me das una oportunidad…OK…- el moreno mas que sonrojado asintió y antes de levantarse, el rubio le volvió a besar tan intensamente como si solo ese beso fuera el ultimo, Takao se levanto y le vio

Claro, no temería por alguien como tu…nos vemos Miguel- ahora el sonrojado era Miguel que veía partir al moreno, al llegar al portón de su casa el moreno se agacho y con su mano toco sus labios

Te gusto…- dijo una voz fría tras el, el ruso esta parado junto al portón de la entrada, asiendo que Takao se exaltara

Este…no….- el moreno se puso colorado ante sus palabras

Entonces por que lo besaste…- Takao se molesto

No, el me beso…además porque me vigilas…- el moreno y el ruso se molestaron – además besa muy bien…- el ruso se acerco asta el moreno y lo tomo desprevenido, besando los labios de Takao

Mejor que yo…- el moreno no respondió simplemente se abrazo al cuerpo de Kai, abrazándolo, besándolo, con intensidad, Takao levanto la pierna y la coloco alrededor del ruso

Mmm...aaaahhhh….me gustas…- articulo con dificultad el moreno, los dos chicos se miraron largo rato, antes de que Kai dijese

Yo también te amo…- Takao lagrimas le caían por las mejillas, aquellas dulce palabras era un si, el moreno se abrazo con mas fuerza de Kai- vamos a dentro…- el moreno asintió, al llegar el abuelo les recibió con la gran sorpresa

Buenas noches Abuelo Y los chicos- el anciano saliendo del asombro

Este…Max y Reí se quedaron en casa de Kenny dijeron que estaban planeando algo…- el moreno y el ruso pasaron de largo los detalles, solo que estarían solos

Nos vemos mañana abuelito…y no olvides tomar tus pastillas…- dicho esto los dos subieron a su alcoba , al llegar Takao comenzó a besar por todas partes al ruso, los dos cayeron sobre la cama de Takao, Kai acaricio los cabellos del moreno, mientras devoraba los febriles labios –ahhhh….Kai….- suspiro el moreno al oído del ruso, el moreno se desvistió apresuradamente, mientras el ruso hacia lo mismo, los dos se quedaron mirando el cuerpo del otro

Eres muy hermoso…- decía Kai mientras tomaba entre sus manos el pene de Takao y lo masturbaba glacialmente el ruso, viendo como el rostro de Takao formaba espasmos de placer en el, asta que el moreno dijo

Ahahaha…ahhhh…me…me…ahhhhhh…- ni termino y el moreno había eyaculado en la mano de Kai, el ruso abrazo con fervor al moreno –ahhhh…házmelo...por favor Kai…- el ruso le sonrió y mordió la oreja del moreno

Yo también necesito ayuda vamos a prepararte…- el moreno asintió sonrojado y vio como el ruso se bajaba un poco, abría las piernas de Takao, metiendo un dedo en el ano de este

Ahhhhhhhhhh….- casi grito Takao ante la sensación, el ruso sobo el vientre de Takao, dándole calma a su tensión

Relájate mi amor…- el moreno asintió con los ojos cerrados, en eso sintió el segundo dedo

Ahhhh…ahhh….metelo de una vez…- el ruso asintió y decidió complacerlo, saco los dedos, y metió con cuidado su pene y de una arremetida lo penetro, el moreno trato de no gritas, pero se le salio solo decir- ahhhhhhh…- el ruso comenzó a embestir, mas y mas rápido, mas profundo, dándoles a los dos la mejor excitación y pasión del mundo, sin mas el moreno dejo salir – ahhh...ahhhh…ahhhhhh...- su semen, los dos chicos cayeron sobre las sabanas blancas exhaustos

Ahh…te amo…ahhh… Takao…- el ruso beso los labios de Takao antes de caer dormido no sin antes no sacar su pene del ano de Takao

Yo…ahhh…también te amo…- el moreno se abrazo a los fuertes brazos de Kai, antes de recostarse en su pecho y cerrar los ojos –_ "es el mejor día de mi vida"-_

_**- "¿será?-**_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

…_.el amor de Kai._

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les aya gustado, no alargue el Lemon ya que no iba hacer jeje, pero bueno ya verán que pasa mañana, jeje, les veré en otra ocasión un mega beso y feliz navidad, Y por que se que alguno de nosotros desea amor a las personas, hay que saber pedirlo de corazón, ya que con ello el mundo se mueve, estemos con o sin pareja el amor llegara tarde o temprano.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	3. mi segundo deseo es::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

TRES DESEOS PARA NAVIDAD

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**Segundo capitulo:**

_Mi 2do, deseo es…._

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

espero les guste, ya que me di una friega ya que ando seca, además después de esto me tomo una vacaciones, además de que me canso mucho la vista un mega beso y manden Rew.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Los días habían pasado, desde aquella hermosa noche de pasión, el moreno y el ruso se mantenía más unidos que nunca ya que después de la noche Kai le regalo un anillo a Takao

¿Takao quieres ser mi novio?- el moreno con lagrimas en los ojos, le respondió

si quiero ser tu novio- el moreno se abrazo a su pareja y le beso los dulces labios dándole a entender que lo amaba de verdad

te amo Takao- los dos chicos se amaban tanto que los chicos se habían enterado no con muy buena gana

¿¿¿¿¿¿QUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE???- dejo escapar un chico felino al no entender la reacción

si que andamos- decía el moreno

pero no lo puedo creer…- decía el rubio de ojos azules

tranquilos es solo, QUE-SOMOS-NO-VIOS- el moreno miro a sus amigos con enojo y se abrazo a Kai quien lo recibió con cariño

por mi no hay problema, me parece bien….- dijo Kenny sin preocupación, todos los miraron con incredulidad, pero el moreno se alegro

deberían aprender de Kenny…- el moreno le agradeció a Kenny su buena vibra, los chicos se sintieron muy tristes por eso y al ultimo flaquearon

tienes razón, esta bien por mi no hay problema, son geniales chicos- dijeron el rubio y el chico felino, después de eso el día fue genial, a no ser por que así se la pasaron los siguientes diez días, olvidando de lo demás, solo que al moreno aun le faltaba algo, el 13 de diciembre el moreno se entristeció al estar sentados en la banca del parque…

que te sucede Takao…- el ruso se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo

es solo que…no nada olvídalo…- el moreno se limpio los ojos de lagrimas

dímelo…mi amor…- el moreno asintió y se abrazo mas al moreno

lo que pasa es que el abuelo...necesita una dura operación y no lo podemos hacer…- el ruso le levanto la barbilla y le beso la frente

pero por que no me lo dijiste antes, yo lo puedo sortear, mi amor si por ti ago todo…- el moreno se sonrojo a mas no poder

gracias Kai cuando pueda yo te lo pagare…-

yo se la mejor forma de que me pagues…- decía el ruso mientras sobaba la entre pierna , Takao sonrojándose mucho ante ello

claro seria un placer…- los dos chicos se besaron apasionadamente en medio del parque, el moreno no sabia como, pero cada día sus sueños se realizaban, al día siguiente el abuelo fue internado, para una pronta recuperación antes de navidad, los chicos acompañaron al moreno cada momento, ya que aquello era difícil para cualquiera, para toda persona, el moreno se mantenía recorriendo toda la sala, impaciente y asustado ante la operación

Takao…- llamo el ruso

………-

Takao…- el moreno dejo escapar un suspiro y hablaba

Y si la operación sale mal…y si se confunden de paciente y le hacen lo que le iban hacer a otro...-

Takao…-

O que tal si no se recupera…-

TAKAO!!!- le llamo con mas fuerza Kai….- el moreno se giro y miro al ruso

Que…- Kai tomo las manos de Takao y las beso

Todo saldrá bien…- el moreno asintió y prefirió sentarse junto a Kai para sentir mas seguridad- así esta mejor- el moreno permanecía incrédulo ante los doctores, al poco rato, la luz roja que marcaba operación se apago, el moreno se levanto rápido y espero que el doctor que saliera

Joven Kinomiya…- el moreno se acerco

Si soy yo…-

Su abuelo esta bien…en un par de horas podrás entrar y estará listo para una semana y estar en casa para navidad, jeje – Takao dejo escapar unas lagrimas de felicidad

Gracias doctor- el anciano le sonrió antes de retirarse y que el moreno se acercara a su novio para abrazarlo

Te amo Kai…- el moreno se perdió en el abrazo antes de dejar descansar sus ojos ante la gran presión que horas antes se habían presentado, las dos horas pasaron y el moreno por fin entro a ver a su abuelo el cual estaba descansando sobre la cama blanca de hospital- ¿Cómo estas abuelo…?- el moreno se abrazo a su abuelo

Gracias a tu novio mejor…haaa…pero claro que le pagaremos esto…- el ruso apenado negó con la cabeza

Usted es como mi suegro no tendría cara para eso…- el anciano dejo escapar una risa

Jaja…entonces estas planeando pedirle matrimonio a Takao- los dos chicos se dices esas cosas…- le reprocho el moreno, los tres rieron divertidos

Me alegro de saber que están bien mis niños- esa noche el moreno descanso junto a la cama de su abuelo soñando en que mañana lo encontraría mejor, mientras un ruso en el sillón incomodo reposaba, y Takao solo pensaba en que un deseo mas se había cumplido.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_salud para mi abuelo"_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les aya gustado, ya que pronto esta historia navideña terminara jeje. Se que el deseo es muy especial, ya que tal vez alguno de nosotros tiene un familiar enfermo y que lo que mas quiere en esta navidad es que tenga buena salud, que mejore y que este bien entre nosotros, y pidan su deseo por que tarde o temprano se cumplirá, ya que esa es la magia de la navidad, felices fiestas.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	4. mi tercer deseo es::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

TRES DESEOS PARA NAVIDAD

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**Tercer capitulo:**

_Mi 3er deseo es…_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Perdón por no haberlo puesto antes, pero es que se me pusieron muchos compromisos en frente, el 24 las preparación de la fiesta, el 25 carreras en los carriles de mi papa, el 26 mi prima se confirmo… el 27 me pusieron lentes y pues asta ahora, así que les dejo con el final de la historias, perdón que no había podía actualizar, pero tal vez no podré en unas dos sem, aun no lose un mega beso y se lo dedico a la persona que mas amo.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

ya era 23 de diciembre y el moreno se buscando algunos ingredientes, buscando regalos, buscando algunos ingredientes para la cena del 24, en pocas palabras haciendo una fiesta, pero claro no era el único, los demás amigos del moreno también ayudaban; Max y Kenny se encargarían de la cena, Reí de decorar la casa, con ayuda de sus amigos chinos, el ruso ayudaba a Takao con las compras, y cuando el moreno podía solo, se quedaba con el abuelo del moreno que descansaba en su habitación por indicaciones medicas, pero en si todo estaba ya planeado y ordena, lo que no contaba el moreno que al ir de compras aquella mañana le pasaría algo inusual además de que Takao ni lo sabría, Takao corría rápido por las calle de Japón, en busca del mejor regalo para Kai, en eso sin darse cuenta choco contra un chavo que venia distraído de la dirección opuesta, el moreno cayo al piso, se levanto, se disculpo y se marcho, son siquiera ver el rostro del agredido, que solamente lo vio mancharse, y de sus labios solo una palabras salio

Takao…- fueron las palabras que el viento se llevo de aquel chico de cabellos azules, que intento levantarse para seguirlo, pero el moreno se había marchado, el chico desilusionado miro al piso y vio que se le había caído un oso de peluche muy suave y hermoso, lo tomo entre sus manos y se marcho de aquel lugar, mientras tanto el moreno comprobó que le faltaba el oso de peluche que le había gustado para el

DEMONIO…- exhalo con sumo enojo el moreno- bueno ya que, de seguro ya se lo llevaron- el moreno llego a casa con varias cajas de regalos, que acomodo debajo del gran árbol navideño

Que bien que llegaste…- dijo una voz dura pero encantadora tras el, el moreno se giro para depositar un calido beso sobre ellos

Que bien que estas aquí…- los dos chicos rieron, en eso el moreno se levanto y camino asta la cocina junto al ruso –ya esta todos los ingredientes, mañana será genial- suspiro el moreno

Si…por cierto quien va a venir…esto es como para unas 50 personas mínimo…- Takao medito y pensaba que era la cantidad de invitados a la reunión navideña

Esta genial…bueno vamos todos a descansar con una taza de Te…- dijo con paciencia Kenny

Muy bien…- exclamaron todos…mientras tanto en otro lugar en un hotel en especial, del centro de Tokio, un chico de cabellos azules se paseaba por toda la habitación, con suma impaciencia

Deberías sentarte Hitoshi…- dijo un voz gruesa tras el

No puedo….no puedo…lo vi papa, lo vi…- el peliazul se sujetaba los cabellos con impaciencia

Si lose…pero sabes que tu hermano no esta listo para verte aun…- el peliazul miro con enojo a su padre

No papa…ya es tiempo el mere vernos…yo merezco verlo…abrazarlo...es mi hermanito…me necesita…- Hitoshi se dejo caer de rodillas

Esta bien…pero tranquilízate…mañana iremos no hoy…esta bien…- el chico asintió con gran felicidad- entonces a dormir…te hace falta descansar…- Hitoshi volvió a asentir y se encamino a su cama, donde reposo lo que quedaba de la noche

En casa de los Kinomiya, el moreno y el ruso, daban rienda suelta a su insaciable amor…Takao era penetrado fuertemente por el ruso

Ahhh…Takao…- suspiro entre gemidos el ruso, rozaba con sus manos el calido cuerpo del moreno que disfrutaba de aquella acción

Hahaha…Kai.,….yo…Ahhhhh….- el moreno sintió el pene de Kai llegando a un orgasmo

Ahhhh…- el ruso también lo sintió llegar su orgasmo y no tardo en descargarse en el ano de Takao, los dos chicos se recostaron, tratando de regularizar su respiración –ahhhh...estuviste genial….- pero Takao solo le dedico una dulce sonrisa-que sucede Takao…- el moreno escondió su rostro en el calido cuerpo –Takao…- el moreno se cubrió con las cobijas el rostro, pero el ruso se las quito e hizo que lo mirara - ¿dime Takao, que sucede?- el moreno ruborizado trato de persuadirlo metiendo los dedos del ruso dentro de su boca y comenzándolos a chupar, pero el ruso se los quito –ya dime Takao, me estas preocupando…ahora que sucede…tu abuelo ya esta bien…dime que sucede…- el moreno se arrojo a los brazos del ruso y comenzó a llegar, el ruso le acaricio los cabellos

Es…es que…mi hermano…mi papa…ahhhhhhh…no estarán mañana…- el ruso entendió por fin por que estaba tan triste su novio

Mi amor….- levantándole el rostro-….no te preocupes…si no están mañana físicamente…estarán en tu corazón por siempre…- el moreno asintió y sonrió

Gracias Kai tu siempre eres tan dulce….y me das ánimos…- el ruso beso la nariz de Takao

también te doy mas…- con tono pícaro acaricio el pene del moreno

Huy…si no me dices ni me entero…jajaja…si quieres este culito…- dijo Takao levantándose y enseñándole su ano-…tienes que alcanzarme…- el ruso lo tomo como reto y de un brinco se levanto siguiendo al moreno por toda la habitación

Te atrapare jajaja…- los dos chicos se divertían a pesar que afuera de su habitación el pelinegro y el rubio estaban helados al escuchar todo…desde los gemidos asta la conversación…- tocaron la puerta con sumo cuidado…el moreno y el ruso se regresaron a su cama y cubrieron su cuerpo desnudo, el moreno hablo

Pasen...- los dos chicos entraron mas que sonrojados y se recostaron en donde dormirían –hola chicos…que tal la noche…- el rubio le sonrió

Muy bien…que pasen buenas noches….- el moreno y el ruso se abrazaron y se recostaron antes de que se apagaran las luces y todos durmieran placidamente, al día siguiente el moreno y el ruso fueron los primeros en despertar, ya que Takao se apresuro a las ultimas compras y esa noche la puerta no dejo de sonar, los primero en llegar fueron los chicos mas allegados al sexteto…

Buenas noches…- hizo una gran reverencia el chino, Lee.

Pásenle las cosas se ponen buenas….- fue el mismo mensaje para todos, algunos se sorprendían de ver al ruso tan amable, que por momentos pensaron que era una broma, pero después de que Takao lo sujetara antes de que golpeara al rubio o al escocés, las cosas pasaron a ser divertidas, pero aun el moreno seguía con las esperanzas de ver a su familia

Si no sucede estoy aquí…- el moreno asintió forzadamente y vio que el reloj marcaba las once y treinta así que dejo la puerta para pasar al dojo donde varias mesas y adornos navideños lo hacían lucir irreconocible, el moreno se sentó a un lado de su abuelo y espero a que todos tomaran su lugar, ya tan solo faltaban diez minutos y Takao perdió la esperanza de que llegan se aferro a la mano de Kai y se prometió disfrutar la fiesta…el moreno escucho cuando todos quedaron cayados al parecer la comida comenzaría así que no supo cuando una mano desconocida se poso sobre su hombro asiéndolo voltear…eran ellos

Hi…Hitoshi…- el moreno se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano mayor que le acaricia los cabellos y besaba sus mejillas –PAPA…- el hombre se arrodillo frente a sus hijos y los abrazo

Te extrañe Takao…- dijo el peliazul a su querido hermano

Yo también…ahhhhh….- entre llantos y puntos de vista distintos aquel era el mejor regalo, después de Tan conmovedora escena la cena fue mas grata, entonces el moreno presento a Kai –Hitoshi…papa… el es Kai…es mi…novio…- el peliazul se quedo helado mientras que el hombre miraba detenidamente al ruso

¿amas a Takao...?- el ruso se ruborizo, pero contesto con firmeza

si lo amo…- el hombre ablando su rostro y extendió la mano

me alegro de que lo ames…- pero Hitoshi no salía de su conmovió

hermano…hermano…- el moreno beso la nariz de su hermano

pero Takao…es muy feo…tu te merece algo mejo…- Takao estallo en risa

eso quiere decir que le agradas Kai…- el ruso asintió

no es cierto…nadie me va a quitar a mi hermanito, si no permití que ninguna mocosa se te acercara, para que ahora un ruso….UN RUSO…te lleve de mi lado…- decía mientras hacia una exagerada escenificación

no le hagas caso mi amor…- el peliazul se la llevaban genial, pero al final de tan generoso baile y después de disfrutar la noche… el moreno se apresuro a decirle a su novio –Kai…dormiré hoy con Hitoshi... ¿no te molesta?...-

claro que no-

QUEEEE….que han dormido juntos….- antes de que el peliazul pudiera hacer algo el moreno lo arrastro asta su alcoba donde se recostaron y durmieron juntos, pero claro antes de dormir platicaron

Hitoshi?...-

Si dime…-

Te quiero mucho…-

Yo también-

Sabes…cuando cumplí años…pedí tres deseos…-

A si¡¡ y cuales fueron?- el moreno se sonrojo

Pues que Kai me amara…-

Ese deseo no me gusto…- el moreno rió

Jejeje…el segundo fue que el abuelo se recuperar…-

A es cierto el esta…

Estaba…- le corrigió Takao

Estaba enfermo…papa decía que esa operación era muy cara como le hizo…no me digas fue ese ruso…- el moreno asintió

Y el tercero fue que papa y tu estuvieran para navidad, los amo…- el peliazul beso la nariz de su hermano

Yo también deseaba eso…no me iré de aquí…me necesitas y no permitiré que ese ruso se aproveche de ti…- el moreno se abrazo a su hermano

Por cierto feliz navidad…-

Feliz navidad hermanito…- en ese momento una hermosa estrella fugas apareció por el firmamento, cerrando con broche de oro el tan especial regalo…

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

…_**QUE MI FAMILIA ESTE PARA NAVIDAD.**_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les aya gustado, y por que todos deseamos que en estas fechas nuestra familia este con nosotros es mas que solo pedirlo y desearlo, un mega beso y con respecto hacer una historia de Takao y Max, pues tengo una la del chico de mis sueños, espero pronto terminar algunas, un beso y nos leemos después.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


End file.
